Harry potter and the big confusion
by Joe9899
Summary: A Harmony story set in there fifth year, soul bond fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note I do not own harry potter please review.**

The last year at school had been a long year for Harry, he had been made to compete in the triwizard tournament, seen the rebirth of Voldermort whom he fought till his wand connected to his and seen his friend and fellow champion Cedric Diggory murdered. He had been back a week and his nightmares had only gotten worse the constant reliving of Cedric's death and his duel with Voldermort every night. Then during the day arguing with his aunt and uncle at least his uncle was yet to beat him this summer, but then he was hardly there to give him chance he mused to himself. Though Ron's lack of communication bugged him but not as much as Hermione's he was once again reminded, that he was really alone and he was a freak as his uncle called him. Suddenly Hedwig swooped through the window and landed on his pillow, as he was left alone in the house for the day due to some fete or other, he had tried to do some of his homework to little success due to his brooding and thinking. He quickly stroked the majestic creature and took the letter she carried from her out stretched leg, silently hoping it was Hermione. Dear Harry I hope your well There is so much I wish to tell you but can't in a letter maybe you could come over at some point. I hope you are well. Love Hermione Granger

The sudden use of the word love shocked harry maybe she felt the same about him as he did her but then what does this mean so he quickly fired off a letter with a slightly frustrated Hedwig to Hermione stating that he was ok and would love to see her and gave the Dursley's phone number to call today only if she got chance, as he didn't want to face uncle Vernon any time soon. With that done he returned to his history of magic essay regarding the goblin war of 1308 when he was surprised to find that the name of the first goblin he met name was there. He was wondering how old that would make Griphook when he was interrupted by the phone ringing in the living room. Opening his door and running two steps at a time he quickly answered the phone to find Hermione on the other end. "Hi Harry it's Hermione" she said clearly down the phone. "Hi Hermione how is your summer?" he politely asked wondering why she wanted to talk to him in the first place as she had never suggested meeting before or ringing him. "It's been good thanks Harry I hope yours has not been to bad, I found something interesting out and was wondering if we could meet to discuss it" she calmly asked. "umm I think it would be easier if I came to you as uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia may not like us meeting here" "that's fine harry I could have dad pick you up tomorrow around ten if you like". That was his Hermione always straight to the point and organised, hang on his Hermione he did not own her so how and when did he become his he wondered. "you there Harry" Hermione asked waking him from his thoughts "oh sorry yeah that sounds good I will wait outside for him tomorrow morning" "ok harry I look forward to seeing you" Hermione said before putting the phone down.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I do not own Harry potter. This is the second chapter with a few differences to the series. I will be updating chapters as and when they are written. Please review"

The next day Harry was eagerly waiting for Hermione and her father to arrive, he had a few things he wanted to talk to Hermione about. While he sat on the corner waiting for them he thought back to last night in which he managed to convince uncle Vernon to let him go as he wouldn't be back till the end of summer. This was a lie but they did not need to know that instead he had his trunk and was planning on staying at the leaky cauldron for a while or venture into the muggle world he was not quite sure which, though he planned to see the goblins and Sirius soon. The sound of a car pulling up woke Harry from his thoughts when his beautiful friend Hermione got out of the car and hugged him. Though being Hermione she noticed his trunk and had to ask though he had forgot to tell her so naturally your friend bringing all his possessions over for a day would be a bit odd he thought. "I am staying in London for the last few weeks of the holiday", silently thinking because otherwise his uncle would kill him if the first week had been anything to go by how he called it home he didn't know. "How are you getting there is your uncle taking you?" she inquired because he had said his uncle was picking him up mentally kicking himself "umm no I will be using the night bus" he replied quietly hoping the subject would be dropped luckily it did as he stowed the trunk in the boot of the car having set Hedwig off earlier that day. The drive was pleasant he found out about Hermione's dad who he now called Dan after being told that both sir and Mr Granger made him feel old's, love of golf and archery. Harry personally wondered if he could borrow Mr Grangers bow to shoot the snake face bastard as soon as he could but mused that he would miss. The next day Harry was eagerly waiting for Hermione and her father to arrive, he had a few things he wanted to talk to Hermione about. The drive was pleasant he found out about Hermione's dad who he now called Dan after being told that both sir and Mr Granger made him feel old's, love of golf and archery. Harry personally wondered if he could borrow Mr Grangers bow to shoot the snake face bastard as soon as he could but mused that he would miss.

After a short drive they arrived at their modest house it was two stories with a double garage and a well manicured front garden that would have made aunt petunia have him on his knees, with some scissors and a ruler measuring each blade of grass before doing the same to the hedges. They were dropped off by Mr Granger who said they would be back soon and then they went inside after having said goodbye. Hermione offered him a drink then set about asking him if he was ok. To which a honest answer was no he was confused he hurt and he was alone no one to help him who knew what was going on part by choice he reminded himself. Harry looked up into Hermione's beautiful deep blue eyes and melted and replied with a simple no but before Hermione could ask why he settled her cause immediately. "Hermione I have never had a childhood I was forced to live in a cupboard under the stairs till my Hogwarts letter arrived as it had the cupboard under the stairs as part of the address. I was made to do all the cooking and cleaning since I could walk alongside the gardening my uncle use to beat me if it was not done straight away or to his liking which was never. I have only ever worn Dudley's cast off clothes. Added to that there is a beautiful lady I think I'm in love with but I am confused over my own gender Hermione what do I do?" he asked her before breaking down into tears and cuddling up in a ball. "Harry what those people did to you was not ok I know it hurts but did you ever tell anyone" When harry mumbled "no" she resumed "thank you for telling me we will do something about it together ok", now as to this mystery woman silently hoping it was her "I'm sure she will love you for you not the boy who lived just tell her" then she wrapped her arms around him. It took Harry a few minutes to pull himself together still sniffling he replied timidly "thanks Hermione but how can telling people help?" "oh harry we can make sure you never have to go back there again ok we will talk to my parents and see how to report it to the police ok". "They will do something? He asked in shock when Hermione nodded her head and he hugged her tighter. After a few minutes and Hermione finishing her cup of tea she decided to break the silence.

"Harry what did you mean by confused by your own gender?" squirming slightly regretting mentioning it, "that whilst I know I am a man I would rather dress like a lady or at least I think so". Giving it a moment's thought she tactfully replied "would you like to find out?" giving it a minutes thought harry replied "I don't want to scare the girl I think I'm in love with though" crap I Just told how was that romantic what happened to doing it with roses and a nice meal. While harry was ranting to himself Hermione was faced with a interesting problem, to tell him she would not care and admit to being in love with him or not she finally chose to tell him. "Harry I love you we have been on many adventures together the only problem you will have is skirts are not practical for fighting dark lords in would you like to try one I think due to you being a bit thinner than you should be mine will fit". Harry looked up she loved him back wow and she wanted to help him deal with the Dursely's and his gender crisis "Hermione would you be my girlfriend?" He asked "of course I will be!" she replied before taking his had to go upstairs to try on a skirt. After a minute Hermione had a skirt in her hands and handed it over to harry who blushed and asked where the bathroom was in response, Hermione merely stood outside and shut the door as harry took his jeans off and tried on the skirt. After a minute harry shouted "wow this is amazing" and Hermione came back in and could see harry smile and suggested that they go clothe shopping over the summer and buy him his own.

Which made harry very happy then he remembered Hermione rang wanting to discuss something. "Hermione when you rang you said you had found something or wanted to discuss something" "sorry Harry I forgot what with seeing you and becoming your girlfriend, I found out something interesting that you may want to look into with the goblins they can test your power levels, find out what abilities you have and your family tree, this could be helpful in the fight against Voldermort". Two minutes later harry replied "that sounds interesting but only if you will come to" "why me?" "Because Hermione I love you and it was your idea why don't we see if you have the highest power level at Hogwarts as well as being top of the year" he reasoned carefully. Hermione laughed and agreed. A quick letter later and he and Hermione kissed when something interesting happened. A bright blue aura surrounded them as they kissed then they collapsed on the floor Harry still in the skirt and Hermione had her bushy brow hair blown across her face. A few hours later When Dan and Emma came home after shouting them they went up to find them still on the floor after They poured water on them as Emma was panicking they woke up. Hermione could of swore she heard harry say shit but his lips did not move.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is going on here?" Mrs Granger demanded, "umm well harry old me somehings like the fact that he loves me and I kissed him then we passed out". "YOU WHERE GLOWING GOLD HOVERING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!" Mr Granger bellowed. "Sorry to interrupt sir but may it be more fruitful for us to ask someone who knows what just happened as we don't remember that" Harry quietly asked "I suppose you are right but is there anyone?" Mrs Granger replied softly Mr Granger's outburst forgotten. "Dumbledore might know" Hermione suggested but harry stiffened up beside her, when an owl flew through the window and landed on his shoulder. "What's wrong harry?" Hermione asked "you don't usually stiffen up at Dumbledore's name", "I don't feel like I can trust him on this I did a lot of thinking when I was at home I will explain later" Harry replied quietly. "Be sure that you do" Hermione responded sternly "But who do we ask first" she asked while Harry was undoing a roll of parchment from the owl's leg. "Umm Hermione you might want to take a look at this" He said Handing it over to her.

Dear Mr Potter and Miss Granger

We at Gringotts would like to formally acknowledge the start of your soul bond with Hermione Granger. Whilst this is a time for celebration we also wish to inform you that we have recently been able to unseal your parents will and bring forward the reading of Lord Black's. This is due to the soul bond making you of age in goblin territory and in the wizarding one though we advise waiting for an owl from the ministry of magic before you perform any spells or owl them the copy of this letter that shows them what they need to be told tomorrow if you have not received anything. Please schedule a time to meet with Griphook at your earliest convenience.

Yours sincerely

Ragnot

Director of Gringotts

"well that was certainly enlightening, apparently me and harry have a soul bond and as we just initiated it according to Ragnot we are declared of legal age so can perform magic without going to a trial" Hermione said for the benefit of her parents. "What's a soul bond?" Mrs Granger asked while Mr Granger was beginning to look more and more murderous the more Hermione explaine from what she knew. "A soul bond is magic recognising the perfect partner for you based on how they feel for you and if you are indeed a soulmate though the brightest coloured soul bond recorded was only silver a golden aura is believed to be a myth" Hermione recited. At that moment another owl swooped in and deposited a long scroll in front of Harry. "What's this one say Harry?" Hermione enquired.

"Umm It reads Dear Mr Potter and Miss Granger The ministry of magic wishes to congratulate you on your soul bond please find below what this means for you in the wizarding world.

You are here by emancipated and can perform magic as long as it is with in the statute of secrecy. You may take up any Lordships or Ladyships and sit in those seats on the wizangomot. You may reside in the Hogwarts Married quarters during term time due to the need for a soul bound couple to be close for the first six months or until finalising the bond upon which you become legally married. You are now immune to love potions.

Congratulations again on your soul bond

Matilda Lestrade"

"THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT MY DAUGHTERS BEING FORCED INTO MARRIAGE BY MAGIC I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE ALLOWED HER TO GO TO THAT BLOODY SCHOOL!" Mr Granger ranted but then everyone switched him off as Mrs Granger spoke up "I Have two questions to settle this then I will deal with your father, do either of you actually think at some point in the future you would marry without the soul bond?" "Yes Mrs Granger I have been in love with your daughter since third year and have only just some to voicing this, if it helps I will buy her a promise ring or an engagement ring whichever you refer I had had plans of proposing after reading these letters but I want you and Mr Grangers permission" Harry Replied softly. "I dreamed of marrying harry since four year after having been in love with him since second" Hermione replied softy. "OK I am happy with that but the second question is simple "Why is Harry in your skirt?" she asked softly slightly worried that they caught them after sex. "Mrs Granger I told Hermione about my home life and how I thought I would prefer wearing women's clothes which I do sorry" Harry replied before Hermione as softly as humanly possible. "That's fine with me dear but some people won't be as nice or understanding why don't you to go to see this Griphook while I take care of Dan" she said though there was no mistaking it as anything but a order. "Yes Mum, come on harry we will get some money afterwards to go shopping tomorrow" she said before grabbing his hand and going outside and hailing the night bus


End file.
